The New Girl
by MoldyLunchbox
Summary: Gabriella is the new girl in East High- capturing the heart of the Basketball captain Troy Bolton, defying the Cliques laws
1. The New Girl

"Mammy, please don't make me do this!" Gabriella pleaded

Amina Montez pretended to ignore her daughter's constants pleas for escape as she shifted the car into high gear.

"I hate new schools! Why cant you just teach me at home like in Dakota?"

"Gabby don't be silly, you know this new job is great for me- I haven't got the time to teach you on my own without your father. And besides East High sound great- highly recommended and have a great team for the scholastic decathlon!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, as she stared at the trees rushing by "when will pappy be coming here?"

"He is only in Santa Fe, he will be coming down Albuquerque once his transfer comes through, 3 weeks tops"

"How about we make a deal?"

Gabriella's mother only raised her eyebrows to show she was listening

"How about I go to school until Pappy comes here, then if I'm not settled in by then I get home-schooled?"

"We'll talk about it Gabby"

"That's all I ask" Gabriella grinned, as the car finally pulled into a halt in the car park of a large white building. Gabriella could only stare in awe as she took in the breathtaking sights, water slightly misting her from the fountains; it was certainly bigger than any school she had been before.

"Welcome to East High" she murmured to herself as she followed her mother into her new prison for the next 3 years.

…

"I believed your daughter will be quite suited here Ms Montez, Our maths and science departments have been rated best in the state and she is a perfect candidate for the scholastic decathlon in the upcoming weeks"

Principal Wan guided them through the corridors and rows of lockers of the school, pointing out various trophies and awards as they passed them. Gabriella allowed his voice to fade into a small hum in the background and she looked around, watching as the lights bounced of his baldhead.

"Doesn't that sound great Gabby?" Amina asked, quickly jolting her daughter out of the daze

"Sure Mammy" she lied.

"Well Great, I'll get Gabriella her new class schedule and point her in the direction of home room then" Wan beamed as he straightened his tie.

Amina turned and hugged her daughter- kissed her on the forehead before wishing her luck and turning to leave the school and her daughter in the hands of her new principal.

Gabriella felt overwhelmed as she slowly walked in the corridor, to her new homeroom, stopping in front of the door "22B" where she could her the long talks of a shrieking woman about the use of cell phones.

'Mrs Darbus I'm guessing' she thought to herself.

She felt a small nudge as Principal Wan gently pushed her through the door. "Sorry to interrupt you Phillipa" he started "but we have a new student to add to your class today, Miss Gabriella Montez from California"

Gabriella could feel her cheeks begin to warm and turn a shade of crimson, as the class turned and stared at her, muttering amongst themselves. God she hated her mother right now!

"Ah how wonderful! Thank you Principal Wan" Mrs Darbus smiled and led Gabriella to a free desk, in the middle of the classroom.

"This is Taylor McKessie," she stated, as a curvy African American turned around, dressed more like she was going to a job interview than a high school.

"She is The head of the maths and science clubs and also captain of the Decathlon team- a great role model- I'm sure she will happy to show you around on your first days"

Gabriella nodded her thanks, and smiled at the girl now known as Taylor.

Taylor gestured at Gabriella's schedule tightly clutched in her dainty palm. "May I see?"

"Oh of course" she giggled nervously "sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous"

"Understandable, no-one likes there first day, it gets easier I promise"

"You sure about that?" she spoke hesitantly whilst looking around at the gossiping teenagers each getting there own look at the new girl, she could only smile as she was examined and processed by her new peers.

…

"She is beautiful"

"Yer- sure, if your into the whole perfection thing" two boys chuckled at the back of the classroom.

They watched as she smoothed out her skirt only hoping that it would edge that ever closer up her smooth tanned legs.

The second boy- Chad Danforth grinned as he watched his friend captivated by the new beauty to grace their homeroom.

"I can tell you now, she ain't interested Troy" he joked.

A ridiculous statement obviously, there was no girl in the school who hadn't dreamt about having troy wrapped around them at least once, most hundreds of times.

He had mucky blonde hair that swept over his alluring blue eyes, he was no Chubb either- he had a toned body to die for- most guys were jealous and even more annoyed to see how shy Troy was to flaunt it.

"Home Room over!" Mrs Darbus boomed over the ringing bells.

Troy patted Chad on the shoulder before running up to his desired target.

"TROY!" a girly voice giddily squealed

Troy stopped on his heels making a horrible squeaking noise against the aluminium, as he tried to avoid running into the life sized Barbie.

"Heard there's a big basketball game coming up?" she flirted, trying to attract his attention "maybe I should come watch you?"

"Yer sure Shar, if you want to, more supporters really help" he rushed as he tried to squeeze past the girl, only for her to block his way

"Great! Pick me up at 6- we can go for pizza afterwards- love ya!" she confidently stated, not giving him much of a choice before grabbing her pink leather jacket and strolling out the room.

Troy slapped his forehead, rolling his eyes, 'walked straight into that one' he moaned, he turned to only to collide with something, before falling on the floor, that something pinned beneath his body

"O my god!" Gabriella writhed underneath some strangers' body "I'm so sorry!"

"No its my fault, honest, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Troy moved slightly only to realise his hand was resting very high on her bare thigh, "oh bullocks, I didn't mean to- forgive me" he yelped as he flung his hand away

"Its fine, just get off of me" she wiggled nervously, trying to etch her skirt down to cover herself.

Troy pushed himself off the floor, before giving out a hand to help the poor squashed girl.

"Gabriella right?"

"Erm…Yer" she stammered, taking in her attackers handsome features finding herself drowning in his eyes

"I'm Troy, look I'm really sorry, not exactly how I thought we should meet-"

He was cut off by the sound of coughing as Taylor stood in the door smirking; she had seen everything and was clearly amused by it.

"I've got to go" Gabriella muttered, not yet looking away from his eyes, neglecting to realise how close she stood to him- not that he minded.

"Of course" Troy stepped out the way mindful not to knock her over again, Gabriella shot a small smile at him as she left, leaving Troy embarrassed and alone with a throbbing pulsing heat radiating from his boxers.

…

Few hours later, Troy entered the cafeteria- relaying the morning's events in his head.

"You knocked her over?!" Chad yelled in hysterics "simply sexy girl and u go and flatten her!"

"Not exactly the response I wanted Chad!" he moaned, feeling even worse

"What were you expecting you prat! 'There there, everything will be fine'? Not happening Brother!" he smirked, resting his food and basketball on the table.

"I don't think she minded, she didn't exactly slap or yell at me or anything?"

"Oh Okay- so that makes it better, well there she is over there- why don't you just go do it all over again?"

Troy ignored his friend's sarcastic comment, rushing his head around to catch a glimpse of her again.

Sure enough she was there, walking with a flurry of science nerds surrounding her like they had never seen a girl before.

She was gorgeous though, her long legs, strolled in even glides in her ankle boots and short skirt that he so vividly remembered from the mornings encounters before, he glanced upwards to her black t-shirt tight and revealing her amazing shape and ample breasts, which was slightly covered by her tumbling dark curls.

"…Simply beautiful" he whispered.

"She don't fit in with that lot- does she?" some of his other basketball teams mate stated as they joined the table.

"No- far too hot. She stands out amongst those nerds" another spat out, spraying macaroni across the table as he spoke.

"Nah I don't know, that McKessie girl is hot, I wouldn't say no" Chad chirped in. "Oi- monster truck- why don't you go ask her to come over and sit with us en?" noticing his friends diverted attention.

For a moment, he even considered it.

"Nah, I'm not an idiot"

"Yer, 'cos knocking her over this morning was such a smart and intellectual move?" he chuckled.

Troy shrugged it off, tearing his eyes away to eat.

-

"So how about joining the Scholastic Decathlon team Gabs?" Taylor spoke "Mr Wan is really excited about it"

"No thanks Tay, I'm not even sure I'm staying here yet" Gabriella spoke trying to avoid the staring eyes of a certain man only 3 tables across.

"What you mean?"

"Just a deal with my mum, I might only be here a few weeks"

"Well consider it, you could be a valuable and much needed member of our team" she pushed.

"We'll see" she grinned, looking over to see her 'bulldozer' from the morning before steadily tucking into his food chucking a basketball around.

…

Gabriella began her walk home from school, twisting and turning through a maze of streets trying to reach her own. She lived in a nice house- that much was clear, her parents were never poor and always made sure she had more than enough to keep her going, but with the low house prices here in Albuquerque- her new house was nice even by her standards, almost manor house like.

She began to recognise the streets and houses, her mother had walked her to the school a couple of times before so she knew the way and didn't get lost on her first day.

Gabriella's mind began to drift off to the thought of a sudden hot boy she had only newly encountered- he was definitely a sight to be enjoyed, and it would be a lie to say that he had no effect on her. The feel of his body on top of her only that morning was electric, and still sends her body into shivers when she thought about it. She wasn't innocent, but she had restrained herself to some heavy petting above the clothes, she wasn't comfortable with the idea of having some man explore her body without being sure she loved him- something many of her past boyfriends weren't happy about, she was the girl that everyone wanted but no-one could really touch.

Her musing were interrupted to the sound of a car horn beeping, and the sight of it pulling up beside her, not recognising the car she carried on walking ignoring the driver.

"Gabriella! Stop" the voice was familiar, she turned to see the leader of her recent thoughts.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

Troy hung out the window of the Chevy truck, smiling- he didn't want to stop her, he enjoyed watching her walk, the look of her hips swaying in every step.

"I'm going home, you live around here?"

"Couple of streets across" she smiled, seeing where this was heading

"Want a ride? I'm sure it easier than walking in heels"

Smirking at the obvious attention he obviously placed around her legs, she declined. "No thanks, I'm okay" she turned and continued to walk purposely swaying her hips as she did so.

Shocked, he started the ignition before driving slowly to catch up with her, before yelling back to her through his passenger car window.

"What? You sure, come on Gabs get in the car!"

"Gabs? Since when did we get so informal Troy?" she asked refusing to look at him and she continued to walk.

"Well after this morning do you really expect me to be reserved- we were so close we were practically lovers" he smirked

Her eyes closed, admiring the thought of having him that close again

"Come on _Miss Montez_, you must be tired, its almost 3 miles to walk from school"

She smirked, before turning and getting into the car, crossing her legs, allowing her skirt to reach just that extra height up her thigh- enjoying the attention she knew she was getting.

Troy barely managed to tear his eyes away from the tantalizing sight of the high skirt inching its way up the long olive skin of her legs. Eventually he switched back on the ignition and began to drive.

"Basketball player?" she finally asked breaking the silence, as she played with the basketball he placed in her lap

"Captain of the East High Wildcats" he boasted proudly.

"Impressive, let me guess- you date the head cheerleader and have amazing grades with a great family and a life to die for?"

He smirked. "Would that bother you?"

"I'm used to it, been to enough schools to know your type Bolton, but I can't place why are your talking to me, the one girl you should have nothing to do with"

Troy frowned; taking in everything she said "always so cynical and stereotypical?"

"Am I wrong?" she said placing the ball back in the rear seats, judging his reactions as she waited for a response

"Look, I felt bad about this morning, so I thought I'd offer you a lift, I only live around the corner but if all I'm gonna get is this psychological bull about how you think you know me and my type then maybe you should just walk" his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Gabriella sat speechless, she didn't realise how awful it sounded.

"I'm sorry Troy," she muttered staring at her knees, straightening her skirt.

"Its fine." He snapped back, regaining his cool.

"No its not, I always do this, I make snap judgements then confront people with them. I'm truly sorry" she rested her hand on his knee as she twisted in her seat.

Troy sat up, enjoying the feel of her being so close and relaxed with him, immersing himself in the feel of her touch.

"Its fine Gabs honest, I'm used to it from your type" he joked, taking one hand off the wheel to rest his hand on hers.

Gabriella giggled; he enjoyed the way it sounded.

----

Finally he pulled up in front of her house "wow, nice" he said looking over it.

"Thanks" she beamed, suddenly feeling very awkward. "Did you want to come in?"

"Nah, I'm okay, I better get home, I'll see you tomorrow though" he smiled, not knowing how to say goodbye.

"Thanks for the ride then, Bye Wildcat" she smiled before leaving the car and walking up the drive to her home.

Troy was hypnotised; he couldn't help but watch. He would forever remember the day Gabriella Montez first came to his school.


	2. Untouchable

Gabriella woke up the next morning, the best sleep she had in weeks, finally the fear and stress of a first day was over, and what a first day it was!

She spent most the afternoon and night that day thinking about Troy, how had she found herself flirting, trying to seduce him to insulting him in only a few short hours.

She didn't know how to control herself with him- he had too much of an effect on her, sending her through courses of vivid daydreams of him and her together…naked…moaning. Gabriella mentally slapped herself- how could she honestly think of these things when she only knew him a day!

After having a cold shower to rid her of any thoughts of this new young man, she began her morning routine, more cautious and careful than usual, selecting things with more thought- constantly returning to the idea, would Troy like her in it.

Finally settling on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a low cut tank top with killer heels, by far her best heels she owned, making her legs look slim and long, chucking on some lip gloss and mascara, she began her walk to school.

Gabriella straightened up her outfit before stepping outside; she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Troy?"

Troy leaned sexily against his van, which was parked directly outside her home.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought the brain box would want a lift that's all" he stared at her, as she walked up to face him, taking in her beautiful shape and how her body moved when she walked.

"That was sweet"

"I know" he smirked; Gabriella watched intently- she loved his smirk; it was something she found herself wishing to see.

Troy reached over and opened the door and helped Gabriella in, causing a small smile to emerge on her lips, before he moved over to climb into his own seat.

"You didn't have to do this Troy"

"I know, but I want to make sure you got a better impression of me than me tackling you to the floor"

She giggled "well I defiantly think much better of you now"

"My plan is working" he leaned over and winked

"So what brings you to East High?" he began, trying to ease the uncomfortable tension building.

"My Mother, she moves around a lot for her job- we moved here from California"

"No father?"

"Yes, but he is still there till his transfer comes through"

"I see"

"What of your parents" she asked desperately trying to detract the attention from herself.

"My mom is the stay-at –home type, her life is making sure me and dad are cool, my dad is actually the basketball coach at school"

"Your Kidding?"

"No" he smiled "he was captain of the wildcats himself at one time, one all the titles for his team, made them the best in the state"

"And now your stuck living up to his standards?" she asked, once again studying his reactions.

Troy shifted in his seat "Its not too bad, its in my genes."

"But pressure getting to you?"

"Big game is coming up you see"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm sure you'll do fine"

"How'd you know?" he asked blankly "you don't know how I play?"

"You forget I know your type" she joked, returning the wink from earlier.

Troy could only smile as pulled into the parking lot, within seconds, half the team had come to meet him, surrounding the front of the car, only to smile and joke at the sexy girl next to him.

Troy shoved his way past the crowd of his peers to help out Gabriella from the car, "will you be okay getting to home room by yourself- I got to do game prep with the team"

Gabriella put on a fake smile, trying to hide the disappointment. "I'm sure I'll be fine, I see Taylor over there anyways"

"You sure?"

"Of Course" she stated simply, before turning to walk away without saying goodbye, leaving the Wildcat to his jeering friends.

--

"Hi Gabs" Taylor was dressed in her usual office style, surrounded by a peer of skinny and pale boys and girls, Taylor she noticed was the only one in the group that seemed to be at all pretty.

"Hello" approached slowly as she noticed more and more textbooks surrounding the group "Decathlon training?"

"How'd you guess?" she joked, "Thought any more about joining?"

"I'll get back to you" she smiled, hopefully trying to escape any more pressure on the matter.

She sat down on the wall, as she watched the rest of the 'nerds' hypnotised as Taylor explained the meanings and uses of algorithms and geometry, she was there god. She found herself listening intently too, there was something so easy about listening to Taylor speak, so fluid, and the feeling that she was genuinely interested in what she spoke about.

Gabriella although, was not captivated for long, as her mind quickly fell back to thoughts of the Wildcats captain. She had not right to be disappointed that he didn't want to spend the morning with her, in fact he didn't even have to be nice enough to drive her to school, but he did, he was a nice guy and whatever possessiveness she felt over him was wrong, she knew him for barely 2 days.

She caught the ending of whatever Taylor was explaining about Potassium that got the whole team giggling before they made there way to Home Room.

Homeroom was slow; Mrs Darbus bored the class on the importance of appropriate cell phone use- something Taylor assured her was a daily routine. But eventually, they were released for the never-ending torture of her speech and argument to talk to there fellow friends.

"Hey Gabby, sorry for ditching you this morning" Troy Bolton had knelt down next to her seat, looking up to her with those glistening blue eyes, a basketball caught between his knees.

"Its fine" She smiled, trying to avoid the piercing eyes that saw straight through her.

"Well look, I got basketball practise on 3rd period, you free?"

"Yes" she said plainly, sketching into her notebook.

"Fancy coming to watch- you can finally see my skills at work, we can go chill afterwards"

She grinned, "I love too" finally turning to properly look at him

"Great, well I'll see you in the gym then," Troy stood up, before leaving to sit back with Chad.

"Troy Bolton?" Taylor had turned to look at Gabriella with questioning look on her face

"What about him?"

"When did you two talk?"

"I guess since he flattened me yesterday, why?"

"Nothing I guess, I just don't want to see you turn into some bimbo type like some people around here," she gestured over to a perfectly made up blonde beauty, which was obviously obsessed in pink.

"Who is she?" she asked, she had seen her before but never really wanted to speak to her.

"Sharpay Evans, blonde Barbie doll who rules this school, head cheerleader, leads all the school productions along with her brother Ryan"

"I see" Gabriella found herself glaring over the girl, criticising her every movement and look.

"She used to be smart, she is no dull girl really, then about 5th grade she realised she was pretty, used it to her advantage, now you see her flirting with any guy that will give 3 minutes of the day and use her body and beauty to get what she wants, and that I warn you- is Troy Bolton"

If Gabriella didn't hate what Sharpay before, she certainly did now.

"Troy?"

"Come on Gabs- it's the typical scenario- Head Cheerleader beauty falls for Head Basketball Player, its been written for decades"

Gabriella realised what she meant. Without saying it, Taylor was telling her that in the horrible world of high school- she didn't have a chance.

Gabriella nodded her acknowledgment to Taylor- not wanting to say anything.

"I'm not trying to be mean Gabs, really I'm not, but Sharpay isn't going to stop running after Troy even if she thought you and him were going to get married- that's just her type"

"I understand Tay, don't worry, nothing is ever going to go on with me and Troy"

A type, Cliques, High school is a horrible place in any world, and Gabriella was suffering in the middle of it. Troy was out of her league; Taylor had made it perfectly clear. Gabriella Montez was restricted to the small choice of kids that surrounded Taylor in the decathlon.

--

Gabriella spent most of her morning lessons, debating whether watching Troy play was a good idea, she had only known him a couple of days, and she was in no position to turn down friends, especially ridiculously gorgeous ones. But then, Taylor had made it perfectly clear that her and troy were going nowhere, being in the same Homeroom class was as near to him as she was ever going to get.

But still Gabriella found herself sat here, in the gym waiting for the team to come out and practice- she really didn't remember getting here, she drifted here, without much choice in the matter. The cheerleaders were already out in full force, flipping and cheering as if they were purposely telling Gabriella in her own private show, that she could never be who they were.

She hated them, she was jealous of the fact that everything was going to be easy for them just because they were beautiful people, and in most cases sluts.

How some of the nicest guys she knew could be dismissed and forgotten about just because they had a passion of science and maths, Gabriella knew however she had fallen in the trap of the Jocks, Jocks were shown as untouchable to anyone but a Cheerleader in most cases- but still most girls swooned over the idea of having one of those hunky arms wrapped around there body, Gabriella had never been appealed to the that idea though, knowing that most were jerks and avoided them at all costs.

Then came Troy.

Only knowing him a day made her life turn about side down, he was all she had thought about since she ran into him that morning, how it felt so right to have him on top of her, his breath heavy on her neck, she would now spend the rest of her high school days dreaming that it would happen again, for he was _Untouchable_ to her.

Suddenly the gym doors flew open; a crowd of cheering boys clad in their basketball gear came out each carrying their own basketball. Weaving in and out of each other almost like a dance.

There were 3 or so other people sat on the bleachers watching, none looking that interested, as if they seen it a dozen time before, Gabriella however was excited as if it were a real game.

Her eyes fixed on the object of her desire, watching as his body and muscles flexed and sweat trickled down his determined face. Watching him like that, for some reason made her mind wonder, desire and want building within her, she found herself breathing shallow as the training grew more intense. She wanted him. She really wanted him.

As quickly as it started, it was over. Troy made his way over to her, tossing her the ball.

"Well Hello" he joked "What a shock to see you here?" He sat next to her, placing his arms outstretched either side of him, one lying behind Gabriella.

"Did you not want me here?"

"Don't be silly, nice that you showed up, most girls find this boring"

"Nah, my father was once fascinated with sports, we used to watch all the football and basketball games we could together"

"A girl interested in sports- you sure your for real?"

Faking shock she replied, "How very dare you! I am a girl!"

"I might have to check that" he smirked, his tongue peeping out to wet his lips.

With new found confidence, Gabriella found herself dribbling the ball over the court, shooting it at the basket, but with only just getting enough height to get it in, Pleased with herself, she tried again.

Troy watched, loving that she was trying to prove herself to him, seeing her miss the basket for the first time, he removed his shirt and made his way over to her.

"Not bad Miss Montez, but I see your struggling" he walked up and stood closely behind her, wrapping his arm around her, to help her position herself and hold the ball properly.

"Back to formalities are we Mr Bolton?" she asked, enjoying the feel of him so close behind her

Bending with him, she shot the ball once more, it towering over the basket and gracefully falling through.

"Seems to work doesn't it?" he whispered into her ear, making her weak at the knees.

"Oh Troy!!" a girly shriek was heard from the other end of the court. "Come see mine and the girls new routine"

Sharpay was standing, wearing possibly the shortest shorts possible- if they truly could be classed as shorts, and the tightest almost see-through top.

Troy sighed, "Excuse me for a second?"

Gabriella shook her head "Nah its fine- I guess I'll be going now anyways"

"No seriously, it will only be two minutes"

"No Troy its fine, I got some work to do with Tay anyways" she lied

Another yell for his attention was heard again

"Your Girl wants you, Bye Wildcat," she said before turning and leaving.

Once again leaving the Untouchable man alone with his thoughts.


	3. Learning Spanish

Troy spent the remainder of the day wondering what had happened in the gym. She looked almost upset?

Going over the entire days events, Troy concluded he had done nothing wrong, he hadn't said nor done anything to offend her, or to make her run off like that- so why had she?

Sharpay?

No- he had never seen her talk to her before, and hardly doubted Sharpay had taken any of the same intellectual classes as Gabriella. No way- could she have said something to her.

So then who?

Troy lay down on his bed, thinking once again over the day's events, listening to the giggling of his mother and father outside, tending to the barbeque.

"Heya Cap'n!"

"Chad?" Troy sat up, staring at his friend munching on a burger in his doorway, "when'd you get here man?"

"Dad just let me in, makes a mean hamburger- want some?" Chad offered the remaining bite left of the burger.

"No thanks, not hungry"

"You? Not hungry for ribs and burgers- something way wrong!" he laughed, leaning on the edge of Troy's desk. "Hottie girl turned you down for a pre-school booty call?"

"Her name is Gabriella. And I don't think she even likes me." He sighed, leaning over to place his head in the pillow.

"Dude! What's the problem, your captain of the basketball team, in Sharpay's words 'a total hottie' she is bound to come around eventually"

"I don't think so man, not this girl"

"Dude- if you like her so much, just ask her out, saw her at practise today- invite her to the big game this weekend!"

"I could do that couldn't I?" he said suddenly seeming perkier, leaning his head away from the muffling pillow.

"Damn right, now can't be just her"

"Failing Spanish as well"

"Can't help you there mate- that's your own problem!" he said laughing, throwing the dirty napkin into Troy's face.

--

After leaving the basketball court that period, Gabriella found herself in the library staring at the empty notebook; the only pages filled with randomly placed doodles of hearts and flowers.

Sighing, she slammed her head onto the desk, ignoring the numbing feeling in her forehead.

'I'm such an idiot' she whispered to herself, allowing one tear to hit the desk.

"I wouldn't say that, double maths isn't exactly retards work"

Gabriella turned to see a tall boy, with shaggy brown hair, leaning over her holding her textbook, with a basketball tucked under his arm.

"I'm sure your just over-reacting," he said dropping the heavy textbook in front of her, causing her to flinch.

"You wouldn't understand" she started sitting up, resting her thumping head on her hand.

"Probably wouldn't but doesn't stop you from explaining it to me anyways" he smiled, whilst pulling out a chair and sitting on it backwards, resting his chin on the back of the chair.

"Have you ever felt that something you want is just out of your reach?"

"Like cookies on the top shelf?"

Gabriella couldn't help at giggle, smiling at her new friend, his brown eyes melting against her own.

"I'm Gabriella"

"Jason. You were at practise today weren't you?"

"Hm." Was all she could muster to say, the periods events flooding back to her, again she sighed bringing her head back down to the desk.

"Whoa- pretty lady- don't want to give yourself a concussion there!" he placed his warm hand underneath her chin, bringing her to face him. "Not even a girl as beautiful as you can pull off a massive bump"

She smiled, for the first time in ages; she smiled, willing him to continue speaking

" I guess you didn't enjoy the practise then- Troy mess you about?"

"What makes you think it was Troy?"

"Its always Troy- every girl comes in here crying saying she can't have him. Probably a good thing too, he mess you about?"

"Not intentionally I don't think" she muttered, "its just horrible you know, you meet a nice guy and you find out you can never have him"

"Not sure that's always true, id like to think I'm quite a catch"

She giggled again.

"Look Gabriella- I'm not sure what's going on between you and Troy, but odds are its never going to happen, as horrible as it may be, Sharpay has already declared him hers"

"So I've heard, you speak to Taylor?"

"Who?"

"Never mind"

Gabriella began shovelling her textbooks and pads back into her bag, no way was she going to get any work done today.

"You're a beautiful girl, you don't need him"

Gabriella stopped and smiled at him, he wasn't entirely bad looking, his shaggy brown hair just covered his equally chocolate brown eyes, like Troy, he was toned and had thick arms, but nowhere near as tall, but could still tower over her petite frame. Any girl would be lucky to have him; he was obviously a good enough listener also.

"Your not too bad yourself stud" she replied picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Thanks" he smiled. "So Gabriella, can I have your number?"

--

Gabriella managed to avoid any trucks and beeping car horns on her way home for the next week, and non-surprisingly Troy wasn't there to pick her up in the mornings either. Sharpay had got her wish, she had him; she was no longer an interest of Troy's, no longer a little toy for him to play with, test his charms upon. He had given up on her.

He hadn't got what he wanted in the first few days so he moved on to an easier target, Sharpay. Maybe Jason was right- maybe she was better off without him.

Jason. Now there's a nice guy, not too bad looking and seemingly a genuine and nice guy- no nasty flaws and no yippy blonde dolls chasing him away and stealing his attention. But he wasn't Troy; he didn't have the same feel when he touched her, or when he smirked- it didn't make her knees quiver and heart melt- but he was nice.

The school had offered her two men already, this was defiantly turning out to be an interesting semester.

Homeroom was just as boring the next morning, and as promised, Mrs Darbus lecture returned. Gabriella avoided the peering eyes of the boy who she knew was watching her, waiting for some sign she recognised his presence, that she cared he was there. Instead, Gabriella spent the majority of her time, talking to Taylor about her unfair amount of homework and once again avoided the topic of the Scholastic Decathlon. God that girl was pushy! Most news that was spreading across the halls was the upcoming dance in the next month. Of course, Sharpay and her army of brat-tastic clones were in charge, making sure everyone knew when to purchase tickets,

"You going?" asked Taylor

"I might not be here," she stated simply ignoring all other talks of it. She fully intended not to be there for it.

Once dismissed, Gabriella stormed out the classing room, making sure not to have any bumping into with the one and only Troy Bolton.

Rushing to her locker, she pulled out two textbooks and shoved it into her bag, along with her calculator, she had already began to decorate her locker, adding a mirror and a photo of her friends and family, it wasn't a lot but it did her for now, made her feel at home, like this school wasn't some prison that she was forced into the next 3 years.

She slammed the door shut.

Not because she was angry, but because she knew who was standing directly behind it.

"Where'd you disappear to yesterday?" his cooling voice instantly touched her, trying to soothe her raging anger towards him

"I had work to do- sorry. How was Sharpay?"

"Fine I guess. The routines seem to be getting smuttier every time they do one"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned to walk away

"Hey! Wait up- come on Gabby talk to me"

"Iv got nothing to say Wildcat"

"You obviously do, otherwise you wouldn't look so angry"

"I'm fine."

"Do you know any Spanish?"

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks, confused at the randomly place question "what?"

"Spanish- you know any?"

"Of course- why?"

"Teach me" he took one step closer, filling what little gap they had between them

"What?"

"Teach me" he pushed a stray cool behind her ear, an action she becoming increasingly familiar with, but instantly relaxed when she felt his warm hand brush against her now tingling cheek.

"I don't know Troy"

"I need you Gabby"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm failing, I really need your help" he finished.

Gabriella sighed. Of course- how could she be so stupid? – Why else would he need her?

"I'll meet you at the fountains after school?"

She nodded as he kissed her forehead and walked off to his class, leaving her feel speechless and unsatisfied.

Taylor gradually pulled her into double maths- the one subject she would need to concentrate on, the one thing she couldn't float away and think about Troy, and how it felt to have his lips on her skin and how she loved to feel his hand in her hair…

'Damn it' she muttered.

--

True to his word, Troy was sat there waiting for her as soon as the bell rang, grinning as he saw her approach, once again pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead sending shivers down her spine. Oh how she wished it were something more.

Keeping to their routine, he led her to his car and helped her in, but he let himself get in the car.

Silence.

Gabriella huddled against the door, creating as much room between them as possible, not letting the opportunity arise where they might accidentally touch. She had fully intended to keep it professional she had no desire to be in his home any more than she had to, she knew that nothing was to ever go on with her and Troy and she was not going to let herself get hurt by giving herself the false hope she wanted.

Feeling uneasy at the unwanted silence, Troy switched on the radio letting Bon Jovi roar through the speakers. Moshing to the rhythm, Gabriella could only smirk at him, at least he wasn't shy to be a fool.

"Ah a smile!" he praised! "I thought you were going to be bad at me forever!"

Gabriella turned her glare to daggers, not finding any amusement in his response.

"Look I'm sorry Gabs for whatever I did, but you gotta believe me- I ain't got a clue what that is!"

"Its nothing, I'm sorry Troy" she lied "I think all the pressure from school is getting to me" It now been a full week since her first day, and she was glad it was finally Friday.

Troy leaned over and rested his hand on her knee, brushing his thumb over her leg in comfort, enjoying the feel of her relax under the contact.

"It gets easier- I promise"

The following hours flew by, as Troy and Gabriella giggled there way through the Spanish textbook, chapter by chapter, finding amusing ways to remember the terms and connectives.

His house was nice, cosier than Gabriella's but homier also; it had that feel of being more welcoming. Troy's mother had instantly taking a like to her, offering any snack and drink they had in the house before finally settling on lemonade to calm her nerves of being a good hostess.

"Your mum is really nice," she finally said, taking a sip of her lemonade

"Su Madre Ser Niza" Troy repeated

"I'm serious," she laughed

"Yer, she likes it when I bring people round so she can wait on them hand and foot, make sure that they feel welcome, you know- whole hostess deal"

"She's good at it" she smiled, looking over the textbook once more

"I'll make sure she knows, she'll like you more…if that's possible"

"I'm sure it is, never hurts to be liked" she said smiling at him

Troy leaned forward resting his hand on her bare knee again- looking directly into her eyes.

"I can guarantee you now miss Montez, no-one in this house likes you more than I do"

Gabriella gave a faint smile, locking his eyes in hers.

Troy gradually inched forward before his lips only centimetres away from hers, both their eyes still locked on each other's.

Gabriella gradually fluttered her eyes shut, the feeling of him so near- too much to handle.

Taking his opportunity, Troy finally pressed his lips to hers in a light and gentle kiss, his hand tracing light circles on her bare leg.

Gabriella let out a small moan, seizing the open gap; Troy rushed his tongue in, teasing her tongue to join in the dance. The kiss became more and more passionate, each tongue fighting for dominance

Troy's hand left a warm trail as it glided up her leg and dress, to rest on her hip, slowly dragging her over him to straddle him.

Gabriella was in pure bliss; never did she ever believe this would happen, the feeling of his trouser-clad member pressing against her as they enjoyed a heated kiss.

Gabriella slowly began moving against him, rubbing against him, each moaning at the contact, her hand wrapped in the hair at the back of his neck.

Troy's hand reached the seam of her underwear, waiting for the admission it was okay to continue. An admission that would never come.

Gabriella's phone vibrated interrupting the joy, lips smirking against each other, Troy reached over to grab the phone, as she slowly began to work her way down to nuzzle on his neck.

Trying hard to concentrate he answered her phone.

Everything stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking into his hurt and angry expression.

"Its Jason" he said turning away from her. "Wanting to see what time to pick you up tonight"


End file.
